fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby
Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! is a 3D platforming Kirby game made by Gear Games for the Evo-Gem home console. Unlike other Kirby 3D platforming games, the stages have various objectives instand of just reaching the goal, and have regular bosses in normal stages. Various mechanics from previous Kirby games returns as well, such as the Helper/Friend system and most of the Friend Abilities, as well as several new ones. It also centers around on a bigger scale adventure, both in metaphorical (more worlds to explore) and literal in term of size, such as Giant Enemies, Giant Bosses, and Giant Kirby alongside the Giant Abilities. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as a Kirby 3D platforming game, but also with returning and new mechanics mentioned at above. Instand of just reaching the goal, Kirby must first clear one or two objectives before having access to the goal itself. Shall the players didn't accomplish those objectives, the goal door will remain locked. Most levels are wide sandbox levels, and rarely in linear levels. It also have Free Play mode, where the player(s) can play the level without objectives and even bring computer players for a competition for the highest score. Some levels have either one of the five Super Abilities, the Hypernova Ability, the Robobot Armor or a Giant Stardle Dee. When there is one Giant Stardle Dee, there is also one of the five Giant Abilities obtained from a respective Giant Enemy. Unlike the previous games, in order to reach 100% in Adventure and Helpers to Heroes, as the player(s) must collect the Element Crystals in order to advance in the next world, they also must rescue Waddle Dees (the enemy type are blue-colored) and there are 71 in all. Each Waddle Dees have a specific hat and a surname, as well as cutesy description. There are no Waddle Dees to rescue in the X-Star. Characters In this game, there are eight playable characters in the Adventure, six of them unlocked by default, two of them unlocked after beating the Giant Boss of Kiwi Canyon. Playable Helper/Friend List Some enemies have missing images. Any hep will be appreciated. Antagonists Game Modes There are seven main modes, which most of them need to be unlocked first. Adventure Unlocked at the start. The main mode of the game, where Kirby and his companions must face the mighty Star Horde to stop them from getting the Pop Star. It had the same gameplay of other Kirby 3D platforming games but in order to reach the goal, you must complete a simple objective first, should it be to find a key, defeat a specefic enemy, or find the required Element Crystal. Like in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the player have to collect the spefefic amount of Element Crystal before being able to face the last stage with the boss, or in this case, the Giant Boss. In the second world and as of the fifth world, the Giant Boss is also assisted by one or two regular bosses but the Powerful Abilities and the Robobot Armor becomes much easier to obtain. It consist of ten environment-themed worlds . You will complete them in a linear order, but the stages themselves are more closer to sandbox instand of linear-style. Bosses in bold are Giant Bosses, and almost every bosses seems to be brainwashed by the main antagonist, Exateno. Helpers to Heroes Unlocked after completing the tenth world in Adventure. The story take place after the Adventure. In the Ripple Star, a ceremony in the castle had taken place in honor the heroes who liberate the fairy people of this star. Kirby and Magolor had shaken their hand, right before a vortex had opened from the ceiling. A familiar yet furious roar is heard right before Exateno's eyes brighten up and then the leader of the Star Horde proceed to single-handedly defeat and capture the eight heroes. He then proceed to capture all of the people of Ripple Star again. When he returns in the X-Star, he seals the heroes in a huge crystals like how Galacta Knight got sealed away, and after showing an evil grin, proceeds to laugh in a sinister way. When he announces his victory with his telepathy that he and his army are victorious to the captured planets and Pop Star, the Helpers in the latter star are upset and upon agreement, and led by Knuckle Joe and Bonkers, as well as the help of the abandoned Lor Starcutter, they start to deliver a counterattack to save Kirby and the others, as well as taking on the cruel leader once again. Upon defeating Omega 02 and reaching the X-Star, Exateno cannot believe his sight, and decide to unleash a last resort; breaking the heroes out of the crystals and brainwash them into his soldiers. After the credits, Magolor had continued to study about a mysterious book, and Taranza, who pays a visit with Kirby, becomes somewhat intrigued by the book. There are multiple differences between the original Adventure and this sub-game as seem on this table. Worlds and Bosses Sub-Games These are side games of the game. They provide the same gameplay but have different goal. The Arena Unlocked after defeating all bosses in Adventure and Kirby Wars. This sub-game works the same like in the previous Kirby games, but because the game contain even more bosses than even Kirby Super Star Ultra, it only give out fifteen bosses instand of all of them, but the final two are certainly Omega Zero and then Giant Exateno. Other than that, the boss order is random. The player 1 can only start as Kirby, but once beaten it the first time, the player 1 can choose any other character in this mode and the True Arena as below. Completing the mode for the first time will unlock the True Arena, with a few new surprise bosses and all bosses are from the Helper to Heroes mode. There is the Final Four (Fatal Five if any of the Ultimate Choice's higher difficulty as of Scary Massiveness had been completed), which is always confronted in specific order as the last five opponents, with one of them are exclusive to the True Arena, in the form of Exateno's strongest form, Infinite Exateno. *'Omega 02' *'Grand Mam's Revenge EX' * *'Star Exateno' *'Infinite Exateno' The Ultimate Choice Unlocked after The Arena is beaten for the first time. Unlike The Arena and The True Arena, the player can decide how many bosses they can face, from very few for fewer Waddle Dee Medals, to everyone of them for a massive amount of Waddle Dee Medals. The players can also choose any of the playable characters, be it Kirby, a Dream Friend or a Helper. New to this mode is the Quick Save, allowing the player(s) to rest in-between the rounds. This is to compensate the potentially huge number of bosses the player will have to face. The bosses are also in completely random order, the exception being Exateno, who is always faced last in Big Problem and higher difficulty, or otherwise will not be faced at all. The Scary Massiveness put the bosses into the EX counterpart. Unlike the previous incarnation of the Ultimate Choice modes, this time when the player progress, the bosses will have enemies alongside for reinforcement, with Exateno being able to summon more enemies than he usually do. This is to make this mode more distant from the Arena and the True Arena modes. As of the update of 30th March 2023, Susie, and then her second phase Exa-Susie, is added as the true final boss as of the Scary Massiveness or higher difficulty, to address the lack of surprise boss the Ultimate Choice of this game originally had. She is faced after Exateno. This update also adds the Mountainous Insanity and Universal Marathon difficulties, both harder than the Scary Massiveness. Challenge Tower TBA Abilities Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble!/Abilities Enemy List Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble!/Enemy List Gallery Characters Star Giant Dee.png|'Giant Stardle Dee' Mightlight.png|'Mightlight' (Light Ability Mid-Boss) Exa-Susie (Redesigned).png|'Exa-Susie' (Ultimate Choice Bonus Final Boss) Fanarts Somebody's Fanart of K&M.png|Fanart by Credits *Exotoro for the Exateno (Giant) art lines. *Shadow Inferno for the upgraded Exateno art. *Snickedge for the prototype title. Trivia *This is the first game where all powerful Abilities returns in one time, including the five Super Abilities, the Hypernova and the Robobot Armor. *Like in certain previous Kirby games, the order of the first letter of each worlds makes "WICKEDSTAREX", which intended to means Wicked Star '''and with the E and X, '''Wicked Star EX. *After the end of Attack of the Souls, , which may suggest that the game would have a sequel. Category:Kirby Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2021 Category:Kirby: Heroes of Pop Star Trilogy Category:3D Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games